January 7, 2019 Monday Night RAW
The January 7, 2019 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on January 7, 2019 at the Amway Center in Orlando, Florida. Episode summary Apollo Crews & Ember Moon vs Jinder Mahal & Alicia Fox In hindsight, Jinder Mahal & Alicia Fox’s unsuccessful attempts to get the Orlando crowd to meditate with them were, perhaps, an omen of things to come. In a rematch of the Mixed Match Challenge Semifinals, Mahal & Fox once again squared up with Apollo Crews & Ember Moon and found the result reversed thanks to a fast, house-on-fire effort from their opponents. Mahal and Crews found themselves more or less equally matched, but The War Goddess quickly sealed the deal upon tagging in by forcing Alicia into the corner and swooping down with the Eclipse. Raw Women’s Champion Ronda Rousey appeared on the debut episode of “A Moment of Bliss” Oh, you thought it was going to be a literal moment of bliss? Not even close. The debut of Alexa Bliss’ talk show — the first ever hosted by a female Superstar — quickly turned into a game of bragging rights among the Women’s division and a question of who would next face her guest, Ronda Rousey, for the Raw Women’s Title. Rousey’s preferred opponent was Sasha Banks, much to the dismay of Bliss and, more importantly, Nia Jax, who stormed onto the ramp and attempted to bully The Boss to the back of the line. Sasha flipped the script almost immediately with the one-liner of this very young year: “B----, what line? There’s a ring right here, and I will face you right now. Winner faces Ronda.” Not much else to say after that, is there? Sasha Banks vs Nia Jax A while ago, Ronda Rousey gave a podcast interview where she named Sasha Banks as a dream opponent, but cautioned she wasn’t sure she was ready to have the match just yet. Well, it’s sink-or-swim time — or, more aptly, it’s Boss Time, because Banks is officially Rousey’s next challenger for the Raw Women’s Title, thanks to a big-ticket victory over Nia Jax on Raw. She earned the win despite every effort by The Irresistible Force to get the victory by less-than-chivalrous means: Tamina was lurking at ringside — Bayleyplayed backup for The Boss — and Jax attempted to wrangle a count-out victory when she press-slammed Banks on top of a production crate positioned in the audience. The Boss took Jax’s great equalizer out of the equation when she dodged the #Facebreaker and Jax pummeled the mat by mistake, but the power advantage proved almost too much to overcome, especially when Jax dropped her opponent sternum-first across the top turnbuckle. Sasha still stuck around, leading to an attempted interference from Tamina that Bayley quickly snuffed out. With Nia reeling and Tamina out of the equation, The Boss rolled her foe into the Bank Statement, cranked back, and forced Nia to tap. Ready or not, here she comes. Results * Mixed Tag Team Match: Apollo Crews & Ember Moon defeated Alicia Fox & Jinder Mahal (w/ Samir & Sunil Singh) * Singles Match: Sasha Banks (w/ Bayley) defeated Nia Jax (w/ Tamina) by submission Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Alicia Fox Category:Bayley Category:Ember Moon Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:WWE television episodes